


Pretending

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [17]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que la police arrive vite, leur avait-elle dit. Pas super encourageant, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mais avec Emily à ses côtés tandis qu'elle se trouvait otage d'un braquage de banque, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à de meilleurs mots. En réalité, elle se serait sentie mieux si elle avait pu contacter son partenaire directement. 

« Secouristes ! retentit la voix de Doc depuis l'entrée de la banque.  
\- Allons-y, lui ordonna le seul braqueur encore en vie. »

Gardant Emily bien contre elle, Faith consentit à obéir et avança doucement vers l'entrée de la banque. La main sur son épaule et l'arme braquée sur leur tête l'incitait à ne pas faire de geste brusque. 

_Bosco…_

Bosco était là, aux côtés de Doc, vêtu de la tenue des secouristes. Bien évidemment qu'il avait tout fait pour venir. Dès lors qu'il avait su qu'elle était dans cette banque. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, ils volaient à la rescousse l'un de l'autre. C'était comme s'ils étaient programmés pour ça.

Emily avait été aussi surprise qu'elle, elle l'avait senti au bref tressaillement de ses épaules. Cependant sa fille était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que cela aurait été une mauvaise idée de partager l’info d'un agent infiltré. 

La présence de Bosco avait un effet apaisant sur Faith. Maintenant qu'il était là, elle était convaincue que tout ça serait très vite terminé. Un seul regard lui avait suffi. Elle ne pourrait pas être totalement sereine tant que sa fille serait en danger, mais au moins elle avait retrouvé un peu plus de sang-froid que précédemment. C'était suffisant pour qu'elle passe en mode flic.

Cameron, le braqueur, leur ordonna de laisser tout le matériel dehors. Il n'était pas seulement tenace, il était aussi prudent. Faith désigna d'un coup d'œil le corps du second braqueur à Bosco. Ce serait une menace en moins dont il aurait à s'occuper. Une information à la fois. Un regard à la fois. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? questionna le preneur d'otage avec méfiance.  
\- Et pour lui ? répliqua Bosco pour écarter les soupçons.  
\- Il est mort. Va aider ton pote. »

Bosco leur accorda un dernier regard et alla rejoindre Doc de l'autre côté. Il s'approcha de la vieille dame à côté de laquelle le secouriste était agenouillé, ne lui laissant pas le temps de placer un mot, et prit l'initiative de l'intervention. Il n'y connaissait rien - pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de côtoyer les secouristes sur le terrain chaque jour, c'était même évident - mais cherchait à obtenir des informations comme il le pouvait. Heureusement pour lui, il était assisté de Doc qui jouait le jeu sans en faire trop. 

Faith tenta une nouvelle fois de semer le doute dans l'esprit de l'employée complice de la banque. Cela ne fit qu'agacer le preneur d'otage qui hurla sur tout le monde. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la présence des secouristes. Il menaça Faith à nouveau, lui rappelant qu'il la tenait à l'œil. Il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle cherchait à les embrouiller. 

« Monsieur, vous voulez que je regarde votre- ? tenta Bosco en s’approchant de lui et de Faith.  
\- Non ! Je veux que tu t'écrases et que tu la fermes et que tu t'arraches ! »

La complice de la banque s'interposa encore, cherchant à se rassurer quant à la relation qu'elle croyait avoir avec le braqueur. Ce dernier s'agaça et Faith en profita pour accentuer la discorde entre eux. Puis, profitant de leur inattention, elle reporta son regard sur Bosco qui la fixait déjà. Ils dialoguèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes et son partenaire hocha doucement la tête. Il était prêt. 

Restant dans son rôle, Bosco intervint une nouvelle fois, invitant le couple à se calmer. En réalité il se moquait bien de leurs histoire, tout comme Faith d'ailleurs, mais ce serait dommage que les choses dégénèrent avant qu'ils n'aient eu une chance d'agir. 

Sans lâcher Bosco du regard, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en inspirant lentement. _3… 2… 1_. L'instant d'après elle poussa Emily hors de danger avant de se jeter sur le braqueur et l'envoya à terre. Au même instant Bosco désarma sa complice et la neutralisa.

L'instinct de flic, cumulé à son instinct maternel, poussèrent Faith à ramasser l'arme la plus proche – en l'occurrence celle du second braqueur – et mettre celui qui restait en joug, ne serait-ce que par sécurité. Ce dernier, dans un geste de désespoir, attrapa l'arme dans sa ceinture mais Faith vida son chargeur sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de tenter quoi que ce soit. Tant pis pour l'arrestation, la sécurité d'Emily passait avant tout.

Le temps de faire embarquer les responsables, de faire prendre en charge les blessés et de prendre la déposition de tous les otages, Faith et Emily ne quittèrent l'enceinte de la banque qu'à la nuit tombée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle avec sa fille. 

Avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture des inspecteurs aux côtés d'Emily, Faith attrapa le bras de Bosco pour le retenir quelques instants encore. Elle le remercia d'être venu. Pas seulement sur place, mais d'avoir prétendu être secouriste aux côtés de Doc pour entrer dans la banque, aussi. Si les choses avaient mal tourné, désarmé comme il était, il aurait pu se faire blesser. Ou pire, tuer.

Bosco réagit comme il réagissait toujours : comme si ce n'était rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser de mot pour savoir qu'il était soulagé que tout se soit bien passé. Faith lui adressa un sourire et l'attira dans ses bras. Bosco protesta pour la forme – et comme toujours elle avait envie de le traiter d'idiot pour cela – mais la serra contre lui en retour.


End file.
